Through Her Golden Eyes
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Mheetu wasn't the son and brother of Sarafina and Nala. Actually Mheetu wasn't a male at all. She was a abandoned and found and raised by Sarabi. This is Mheetu's story growing up in the Shadow Lands and how her daughter came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is the inside story for my OC...well my friend's OC Jua and her mother. This takes place a few weeks after Scar takes the throne.**

Her apple green eyes stayed on her target. An old antelope. She moved her head in the direction of her friend who took off in a quick dash. The small deer didn't have a prayer as a dark beige lioness leaped on the prey's back and bit into the animal's neck until it went limp.

"Sarabi are you ok?" asked a dark cream lioness her apple green eyes full of concern

The dark beige lioness nodded before looking around til her orange eyes spotted something.

"Zira!"

A teen pale tan lioness stood from the tall golden grass with a sheepish look. "Yes, Auntie Sarabi"

"You were so post to catch that!"

The teen cringed at the sound of the new voice. Before a dark beige lioness walked up with burning orange eyes. The new lioness and the teen share the same dark brown stripe that goes down their backs.

"Your aunt wasn't so post to catch that. You were!"

"Naanda...cool. We have dinner" the dark cream lioness tried to reason with her friend's sister

Sarabi sighed before looking at her friend. "Sarafina you can return to Pride Rock. I'm going for a drink"

The dark cream lioness took a glance at Sarabi's sister and niece who was bickering again. With a short nod the lioness turned and trotted off. Sarabi took a long glance at her sister and niece before doing the same. Sarabi stopped to a slow walk when she got to the watering hole. The dark beige lioness bend down and lapped up the cold water. After her fourth time lapping at the refreshing liquid her dark brown rimmed ears twitched. Sarabi lifted her head and looked around. Where her ears twitched again. Slowly and quietly the dark beige lioness moved towards a thicket. Behind it made the lioness was a rich cream cub with sad pale golden eyes.

"Hello little one"

The cub jumped before looking up to see a dark beige lioness looking at her with bright orange eyes.

"Oh...hello"

Sarabi looked around before looking back at the cub. "Where's your mother, sweetie?"

The cub looked around before sighing. "My mother said she was going to hunt and never came back"

Sarabi's eyes widen. "How long was that?"

"A couple of days"

Sarabi sighed deeply, she didn't want to tell this cub that her mother wasn't coming back. But some how the cub senced that.

"Miss...my mother isn't coming back...is she?"

Sarabi nodded as tears started to fall from the cub's pale golden eyes. Sarabi felt tears start to form in her eyes. Before the former queen knew it she reached down and nuzzled the cub.

"Don't cry. I'll look after you"

The cub looked up with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Sarabi nodded before nuzzling the cub again. "Now can you tell me your name?"

The cub nodded. "Mheetu"

Sarabi smiled warmly. "Well Mheetu, I'm Sarabi"

Mheetu smiled back before a big yawn escaped her small muzzle. Sarabi smiled before picking up the cub and headed for Pride Rock so the cub could get her much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you Kate. But I already planned on Sarabi taking in Mheetu. But did you like it other than your request. Now without further ado here's chapter two, enjoy! **

When Sarabi returned to Pride Rock a slightly older pale cream lioness was waiting outside of the cave the lionesses stay at since the Pride Lands got a new king. A sigh of relief left the lioness mouth.

"Thank the kings, you're alright"

Once Sarabi got a good distance in front of the pale cream lioness, she stopped walking. "I just went for a drink and got a little side tracked"

Sarabi said the last part while looking over her back. The pale cream lioness followed Sarabi glaze to a sleeping rich cream cub on her back. The pale cream lioness' amber eyes widen at the cub before she slowly turned back to the ex queen.

"Where did you find that cub?"

Sarabi turned where she grabbed the cub off her back before setting her down. "This is Mheetu. She was abandoned"

The lioness gasped before her ears twitched. Soon a lanky orange brown lion walked over with three hyenas.

"Scar!" the pale cream lioness growled

The hyenas snarled as the lion clicked his teeth. "Now Maha...is that anyway to speak to your king"

Maha growled but stopped when she remembered what was at stake. So she backed up and bowed her head. Scar smiled evily before turning to the dark beige lioness.

"Now who's is this?"

Sarabi shook her head. "She was abandoned. I wish to keep her"

Scar looked at the cub for a few moments before nodding. "Keep her next you. Because if the hyenas get her, don't come running to me!"

Sarabi couldn't believe her dark brown rimmed ears but nodded anyway. Scar said nothing but turned and headed for Pride Rock with the the three hyenas on his tail. Sarabi gave a sigh of relief before turning to Maha. The pale cream lioness sighed deeply before looking at the rich cream cub.

"What now?"

Sarabi bend over and picked up the cub and placed her on her back before replying to her friend. "Well...I guess I'll introduce her to the pride"

Maha nodded and turned to head into the cave where the pride is at with Sarabi following.

~O~

Mheetu blinked her pale golden eyes open to see that she was in a cave. She looked around and gasped when she saw six cubs looking at her.

"Is she awake?" whispered a pale golden cub with black ear tuffs and a black tuff on his head, his amber eyes looking at the other five cubs

A light creamy beige cub with a curly hair tuff rolled her dark orange eyes. "What do you think, dodo?"

A light cream cub rolled her ocean blue eyes before looking back at Mheetu.

"Hi! My name's Kula! What's yours?" exclaimed a pale brown cub her red eyes full of excitement

Mheetu couldn't help but giggle earning a light laugh from a auburn brown cub his amber eyes shining.

"She lives"

"What are you six doing?"

The seven cubs looked to the direction the voice came from and seen Zira. When her red eyes met Mheetu's golden eyes a smile formed.

"Your up. How are you feeling?"

Mheetu gulped before answering. "Alright. Where's Sarabi?"

Zira chuckled. "She and some of the lionesses are talking to my father about some issues"

"Oh" was all the rich cream cub said as she looked at the cave floor before looking back at the teen. "Is coming back?"

"Of course"

Mheetu nodded before a yawn left her mouth. Zira looked from Mheetu to out the cave and seen the stars out. With a deep breath she looked at the other cubs.

"It's time for all of you"

The cubs groan which earned a laugh from Zira. "How about I tell you a story"

The cubs nodded before gathering around Mheetu who was interested in the story as well.

"What story do you want to hear?"

Kula jumped up with her eyes yet again full of excitement. "How about our births?"

Sadness filled the light cream cub's ocean blue eyes. "Can we skip over Simba?"

Zira nodded in understanding. "How about the birth of the triplets?"

The pale golden cub cocked his head to the side as confusion filled his amber eyes. "Triplets? What triplets?"

A dark golden cub with a dark brown tuff on his head face pawed himself before looking at his brother with bright blue eyes. "She's talking about us! dumb dumb!"

The pale golden cub looked down and blushed. "Oh"

Kula giggled before turning her attention back on Zira who was getting ready to tell the story.

"It was a sunny morning when Malka, Chumvi and Tojo was born..."


End file.
